Commercial airline passengers often wish to sleep during long flights, such as trans-ocean flights. However, the seats, as well as the arrangement of seats, on a typical aircraft are configured to provide passengers with a certain amount of personal space while maximizing the total number of passengers that may be accommodated by the overall useable space in the aircraft. Therefore, the seats on a typical commercial aircraft are often closely grouped together and substantially only partially recline.
Nonetheless, certain passengers on commercial aircraft may be willing to pay a premium for the ability to sleep on a horizontal platform. Therefore, certain carriers are willing to offer such horizontal sleeping platforms. However, carriers that provide such horizontal sleeping platforms continue to seek ways to do so while minimizing the loss of useable space associated with such sleeping platforms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a berth sleeper system that can be used on commercial aircraft and that is capable of providing a horizontal sleeping platform.